Automatic or semi-automatic systems for milking animals, such as a cow, are known in the art. An important aspect of these systems is to locate the teats of the animal.
In some teat location systems of the prior art, dual ultrasound sensors are used to measure distances to the teat. Complex computer algorithms are then necessary to interpret the ultrasound signals.
Similarly, systems with multiple laser sensors are used to send out signals and measure the distance to the teat. Once again computer algorithms are necessary to interpret the signals and calculate the teat location. For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,919 discloses a device for determining the spatial position of an animal's teat having transmitter elements for emitting rays or beam of rays, and receiver elements for receiving reflection of the rays or beam of rays. In this invention the location of the teat in general and its disposition at the different levels are determined by triangulation.
Other systems for determining special position of an animal's teat are too complex and not robust enough for the dairy industry. For example, the sensor apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,118 includes moving parts, such as a reflector driven in rotation via a belt and motor, complex optics, and video processing.
Generally, in the prior art, distance measurements and/or complex signal interpretation are used to determine the teat location.